The Legend Of Waluigi: Tennis Racquet Of Time
by rocketjumpingpineapple
Summary: waluigi was an ordinary guy but everything changed when the gamennonwatchendorff attacked!
1. a new hero

_hi guyz dis is a SUPA AWESOME XROSSOVA OV EVERYTHING lolololol plz rate comment nd subscribe peasants_

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF WALUIGI: TENNIS RACKET OF****TIME!11111!**

one day waluigi waz driving around da forest wif his golf klubz wen he herd some1 say "gee i guess i should be thankful" nd becoz no1 eva talked 2 him he wuz like "waaaa" so he turned around and...it was falco da fairy!

"waluigi we gotta go see da gr8 warioku tree its important, geez louise what is wrong with you"

"waaa" waluigi said (AN: he cant say anything else ok he is like that zelda guy who just sez hiya and stuff)

and then they went 2 da tree wich wuz aktually a big onion bolb and it wuz rly smelly!

"yo bro ive been cursed by GAMENNONWATCHENDORFF peach is-a on top of me nd i need u to get her off just get inside bro"

"waaa"

WAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL WALUIGI ND FALCO SAVE DA WARIOKU TREE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	2. warioku is in trubble!

_omg thank 4 da support mai friends u r da bes_

* * *

__waluigi nd falco went inside da warioku tree nd it smelt like butts and it was really gross and smelly butt waluigi was used to it bcoz his hygene was pretty bad

"ugh get this smell off of me wa" falco whined but waluigi simply waad and hit stuff wif his golf club including some spiders and stuff

he also got a slingshot! but he liekd his golf club more so he mostly used that! and den falco kept talking alot but waluigi dint pay attention he just wanted to help his bro!

den dey got to tha top and...it was peach! and she pulled out some vegetables and toads from under her dress (AN: if u no wat i mean ehhehehe) and waluigi was like "waaaa?" and didn't want to kill her coz she was hot but he had to so he frew a tennis ball at her umbrella nd she fell down and hit her hed because she waz stupid (AN: peach is dumb!) but she waz probabably okay and then waluigi got a heart and went back down to tha ground

"thanks bro but im-a already dying"

"nooOOOO" cried falco on behalf of waluigi becoz all waluigi could say was waaaa

"waaaa" waluigi sad sadly

"bro thers-a no time u must go to da castle and find princess zelda b4...its too late!"

NEXT TIME waluigi and falco do stuff


	3. to tha castle

_omg your reviews r so great gaize i love u all_

* * *

waluigi nd falco walked out of the forest becoz waluigi didnt think to use his kart becoz he was kinda silly like that and falco wuz rlly annoying so he forgot

BUT BEFORE HE LEFT...LUCAS APPEARED (AN: idk who lucas is isnt he from that weird homestuck game no1s herd of) and was like "waluigi i want u to take this home run bat which is also a tennis racket it was left 2 me but u should have it 4 ur journey" and waluigi wuz all like "waaa" and den dey left

so they walked across the field and it took forever and waluigi did flips n sh*t (AN: waluigi is rly tall and sexy so he can move prety fast its just that hyrule field is rly big ok) and then they finally got 2 da castle town and there was a mask guy there nd he wuz liek 'uve met with a terrible fate havent you' and waluigi punched him in da face so they kept going to the castle

and then...MARIO was there and mario gave waluigi a chicken for some reason to wake up bowser who waz takin stuff to the castle but probably also stomping goombas or something

so waluigi snuck in to the castle somehow and then threw the chickene at bowser who was angry and then ran home to mario

"hiiiayaah?" someone had herd all the stuff going on. it was someone in a green tunic and a cap and cel-shaded graphics. it was...ZELDA!


	4. to king daruinedede

"hiyaaaa"

"waaaaa"

"geez louise dis is getting nowhere" but it was okay but waluigi totally understood that zelda wanted him to visit the waddle dees at death mountain

"hwo thew fuck did you work that out what" falco the fairy shouted as waluigi swang his golf club around. zelda then taught waluigi how 2 play waluigi pinball on the tennis bat and then they raved (AN: waluigi pinball is awesome okay!)

ike who was zelda's assitant took waluigi and falco out of the cahstle and then they went to karaikeo village where olimar wanted them to find hsi pikmin and all he gave waluigi wuz n empty btoottle which was pretty lame

and then they got 2 tha gate and the gatekeeper sed waluigi needed a better shield but waluigi hit the gatekeeper wif his club and then they went up the mountain to see king dededed

but king deded was sad and wanted to dance so...snake in a box (AN: snake is dat owl hoo talks alot ok hes in a box tho) they had to go to see lucas again becoz lucas is always super happy and lieks dancing, so he'd know what to do!

TO BE CONTIENUD


End file.
